


Won't You Be My Valentine?

by Coolez



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chocolate, Definitely., F/F, I do not lie., It's... pretty sweet, Kissing, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolez/pseuds/Coolez
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day. As usual, You receives a lot of chocolates from the students of Uranohoshi.





	

Early in the morning, a certain orange-head woke to the echoing sound of her alarm, desperately reaching for it to snooze. As she sat up rather sloppily and had both arms outstretched, she peered through the transparent glass framed, where through the sun has shone.  
Ah, and thus she realizes.

It’s 14th day of the second month of the year.  
\-- It’s Valentine’s Day.

It wasn’t like it was such a significant day to Chika – after all, she has yet to find her significant other, to spend this otherwise a normal weekday with. As with every other year, she’d find herself indulging in chocolates here or there, given by her classmates in exchange for hers – and most, from her ashen-stranded childhood friend You, who seems to attract chocolates like a magnet each year.

A minute taken for a deep breath, then she jumped off her bed, and before long, she was ready to head to school.

And before she left, she glanced at the balcony next, somewhat in search for her redhead friend – oh, then she remembers, that Riko had left at a slightly earlier clock today, though unknown to her what she was up to, Chika had a gist that she’d done so to meet up with Yoshiko, who was known to leave early for school, but never arrives on time – ah.  
As she notices, her lips curved slightly upwards.

“I’m going off!” she left home, the thought still in her mind. Maybe she’d felt a bit lonely walking alone to school now, because for the past few months, Riko had always walked with her there – having one of your best friends living right next to you, that was the best benefit. But as she treaded, she felt even lonelier – because one year ago today, before Aqours was even a thought she could give, her energetic childhood friend would walk right by her side, playfully joking to her about how that particular day would play out – basically on the amount of chocolate she’d _not_ get – and have that turned right upside down.  
At this point, the grin she had was too obvious to go unnoticed.

As her thoughts light, she soon reached where she needed to be.  
Ah, there she was already.

“You-chan!” for the final stretch, she sprinted towards the lockers, where said childhood friend was by now standing. The unsuspecting blue orbs grew, turning to the direction of the yell, before being tackled by a brief, but soft hug from her mikan-loving friend.

“Ah, Chika-chan. Good morning.” She greeted as she was freed from the embrace. Chika, on the other hand, took a moment to breathe before eventually returning the words, but she did so nevertheless.

“Why did you run?” You laughed, slowly unlocking her locker. Chika thought for a moment – why _did_ she run? Despite her track record of almost being late for school practically most of the time, she actually made it to the building quite a few before the bells would even ring.

 _I was just excited to see you._ – That was all of an answer Chika could think of that at that moment, but before she could even open her mouth to pour those words out, You had firsthand opened her own locker, and what poured out were more than just words.

And soon, too soon, a heap formed beneath the two, an entire pile of letters, stacked up by few boxes of chocolates, right up to the ankle.

Seeing it, Chika was the one quick to laugh, her right palm on You’s shoulder – _Here it comes again –_ her eyes conveyed, and You merely sighed, before giggling on her own as well.

“I’ll… take a look at them later.” You bent down to retrieve the fallen gifts, with Chika doing the same to help. Ah this – that’s the exact words she’d said last year, when the heap was only half of what it was this year; plus, it’s only the early morning, who to say it won’t triple by the time lunch rolled around?  
And as they piled them all the same, Chika found herself not in focus of the letters, rather her head looking straight to the front, at where the tainted strands knelt. While in midst of their labour, suddenly, a different sight bestowed upon her red eyes, that this childhood friend of hers… was with a smile, blushing, while gently and in the most feminine way to put, stacking the envelopes of her admirers. The usual wide-eye boyish ball of cuteness was gone; replaced, by this stunning beauty before her.

It was right then, she couldn’t help but think that in midst of all those letters, would have lied someone her friend held dear, and with that thought, she also couldn’t help but feel a tiny tinge of salt right at the back of her tongue.

The day rolled by simple – morning classes, and then tea break, afternoon classes, and then lunch, and since Aqours had taken today off (due to a majority of the vote), there wasn’t much for Chika to do when school ended.  
She did get to exchange chocolates with some classmates, maybe she’ll head home and indulge herself in that.

And as she head towards the exit, she spots again the same of this morning; her childhood friend, an open locker, and yet a pile of decorated letters and chocolate boxes to no end. Finding herself in the right, she chuckled slightly, before running towards You, and once again being of help to the mess on the floor.

“Ah, Chika-chan.”  
“You-chan sure is popular.”

Ah, that earned a tinge of red on You’s cheeks, while Chika just giggled it off.

“So how’s your answering going?” with the final letter packed right into You’s bag, they both stood up.

“I—uh, I read most of the ones, the ones from this morning,” she awkwardly started, “and it seems like everyone thought that behind the school’s gym was a great place to meet.”

“Oh, so there’s like, an entire You-chan fanclub meeting right behind our school’s gym right now?”

“I – Uh, Chika-chan…”

“I wonder if I could join -”

With Chika’s hand grabbed, You ran beyond the school’s doors, to the outside where the slight chill of the air rustled through. The older continually walked forward, almost half a meter away from her friend, not looking back. And Chika, who merely complied and followed, looked at the back of that friend of hers, noticing the slightest of pink coloration to her ears, but more so the warmth of her hand being in the other’s.

“You-chan?” Chika blinked, speeding to catch up. Now by her side, she turned in search for You’s face, but it was buried behind a blue scarf swirled around her neck.  
Wait, is she even looking at the road-

Bam!  
Ah – she hit the pole.

“You-chan!” she watched her friend fall backwards, whilst clumsily trying to catch her – and she did, merely inches before her head would have touched the ground.

“It hurts…” the swimmer groaned, pressing on her nose. It feels… like there’s liquid – ah, it’s red.

“You-chan.” Chika grabbed both her hands, their bags, with quick glance to be sure that they’d not left anything lying, she aided You up.  
And then they ran.

Back at the home of the mikan-lover, we find the blue-eye, now wrapped cozily in a large blanket in Chika’s room, a pack of ice over her nose, and leaned on her childhood friend right by her side.

“You-chan,” the younger started, “Why did _you_ run?” a strange feeling a deja-vu hits her nevertheless.

You did not speak, rather, she groaned.

“Ah! Does it still hurt?” Chika quickly turned, but as she did, You’s head fell from her shoulders, but safely lands on her lap. _Sorry,_ she gave, as it hit her thigh, but due soft that You just smiled and closed her eyes.

“Let me stay like this for a bit and I’ll be fine.”

As such she did, her head had laid, and Chika just watched as her friend dozed, occasionally playing with the other’s strands, those mismatched fringe, that stray thread going down to her eyes. Her thoughts strayed to You’s blue case, brief, somehow, just imagining the mass of decorated hand-written notes that had consumed space. For a moment’s judge, she wished that they’d all just disappear, as so that You wouldn’t have to even bother – but that was not the case, and that could never happen. Seeing one of the school’s most popular persona likewise, asleep on her lap, was one privilege only she would have, that no one other of her pseudo-fanclub would ever own.   
She would stare, mesmerised – for it was too much beauty for her to uphold, and even with those orbs shut, Chika could imagine and likened the ones she’d seen to the vast oceans, the unreachable sky – befitting that friend of hers, whose description was likewise. Then her own eyes would travel to the other’s nose, noticing a visible faded crimson cold, where the pack of ice healed earlier. And then her eyes would run down further, to her lips, luscious and full, and so close to her, she could already kiss her –

Hold on.

But even by then, Chika realises her position, how the space between their faces were only enough for her to breathe, and that right then, her heartbeat was too loud to ignore.

She pulled backwards in brisk, but also subtle enough to not wake her friend from slumber. When the beats of her heart began to fall, she took a deep breath and evaluated herself -  
_What in the world was she trying to do?_ Well, she was only looking after her sleeping friend, after all, she _is_ on her lap. Maybe whilst then, as she was looking, that she fell asleep as well, and that’s why –

There was no fighting it, because Chika, as dense as she may sometimes be, had already put all the puzzle pieces together.

She endured it.  
You wasn’t asleep for very long, it was an hour at best. But to Chika, it felt like an eternity, whereby she wanted to crawl somewhere and hide, somehow, to just get her heart to just beat _a little_ softer, and little slower.

“Em… Chika-chan?” You’s eyes fluttered open, her blue eyes now visible. Sitting up in slug, she rubbed her eyes, and freed a yawn.

And in slouch, she turned, only to find a blank-faced, dead-eyed Chika Takami.

“Uwa, Chika-chan! Are you okay?!”

And luckily for her, she snapped out of it right on time.

“I- _uweh!”_ She tried to stand – bad move, because her numbed legs had brought her down, and she fell, but somehow You was able to catch her, to break her fall.

And now they were reversed – Chika’s head was laid on top of You’s thighs.  
She blinked once, twice, and so did You, before springing back up, and crashing onto the cold hard floor beside.

“Chika-chan, I’m sorry -”  
“Hey, You-chan, let’s – let’s eat some chocolates! You’ve got a lot, right?”

Awkwardly, Chika went off and took both their bags to where they were, sitting them nicely to each their sides. You shrugged and unzipped hers, while boxes of chocolate practically spewed out of.

“Wow! You sure got a lot of chocolate! Let’s see – these sure are some fancy brands!”  
“I guess…”  
“Ah! You know what would go great with chocolates? Tea! I’ll go and get some. You-chan can start without me!”

\-- There we go, an excuse to run off.

In the kitchen, Chika pants, hiding her face behind her palms. She took a moment, calming herself down – _it probably wasn’t like that –_ she’d convince herself, that her idiotic mind was being idiotic, and there wasn’t more to it.

So she made the tea and headed back to her room.

“You-chan! I got the tea.” She almost slammed the door open, to see her friend lying in wait for her. Setting the tea cups on the table near, she sat down by her side with a grin.

“I said you can start without me, you know?”

Silence.  
Because You already did.

“Mhm.” The ashen turned at the orange-head, eyes drowsy. Once blink and twice, she toppled over, pushing Chika down with her.

“You-chan...?”

You, hovering above the mikan-lover, gently took her hand, bringing forth to her lips, before lightly kissing it, and then with care, lowered the hand back, then leaning towards her ears – “If only you could be my Valentine.”

And then she passed out again.

Chika, while admittedly red to the toe, was too dazed and confused, until she looked to the table, where the stray wrapper of the chocolate that You had consumed without her stayed – ah, it was alcoholic, at least, to what Chika could make out of, while based off of You’s current state. But just how crazy weak to alcohol could she be, getting drunk on… chocolate?  
Then again, if so, there’s no way Chika could believe what she heard now.

The red-eye looked towards the clock, wide-eyed, and notices the time has passed unforgivingly. She tried to move, but trapped underneath the ashen, there was no choice.  
She wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

Or maybe she was in the wrong, and that she did, because the next time she remembered being conscious, You was already gone, all of before packed neat.

She scrambled awake, the alarm beating about in her ears.

She didn’t have time to think, because school starts in half an hour.  
Pure luck though, she made it in the nick of time.

But it seemed to her that school on that day was pointless, because throughout, she could only hear You is the most _handsome_ of voices, rehearsing the line she’d been given last night.  
Oh, the joy.

By the end of the day, Chika is dead, almost literally. If Aqours didn’t have practice today, she would sprint right home and crawl under her bed, perhaps, waiting to rot herself the day over.  
But Aqours did, and she had to go – she is their leader, after all, and she didn’t have any excuse to herself to leave - what was she supposed to say? _I’m lovesick? –_ Her attendance would’ve been compulsory.

As she gathered her belongings and dumped them into her bag, she noticed a single note by the side of her table – _Behind the gym, after school,_ it said, no name written. Ah, who could it be – was it even meant for her? Or was it stuck there wrongfully, after all, You’s table was only to her side.

Her eyes narrowed, the note brought closer to her eyes, as she scanned it one more time.  
The second thing she thought sounded really awful.

Biting her lips, she hastily awoke, and strapping on her bag, she skipped past her own clubroom and to the gym’s hind she went, almost running. Her heart thumped as she dashed, taking off every sound from her beyond – but she didn’t care. Anxiety triumphs, but she still couldn’t fight her curiosity, more so the clench she felt around her heart.  
But as she arrives, what she was met with wasn’t a random girl, it wasn’t a random admirer of that childhood friend of hers.

It was the childhood friend herself.  
Blinking, Chika slowly approached her.

“You-chan?”   
“Ah! Chika-chan…”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I- Uhm, I… here.”

From behind, You pulled out a box of chocolate, none to the brand, but boxed and tied in ribbon proper. On top was a rectangular card, written in black ink – _To Chika-chan._

“Mikan chocolates, made them myself. I… wanted to give them to you yesterday here. Seems like a lot of people also had the same idea.”

With outstretched hands, Chika accepted the gift, but still blinking in disbelief. She scanned the box she was given; orange, laced with red ribbon, a simple bow it formed. The exterior was decorated with various stickers, all to her taste, and with closer inspection, the card didn’t merely say her name – _Won’t you be my Valentine? -_ it adds.

“I was going to ask you… then things happened – but anyhow! Happy – belated – Valentine’s Day, Chika-chan!”

Chika felt that clench leave, maybe, bewilderment enter, but more so, Chika was happy – so much so that tears was streaming down her face right then, droplets falling off her cheeks like a sudden downpour. She ran, tackling the ashen to the ground, embracing her tight that both could hardly breathe.

“C- Chika-chan?”  
“You-chan!”

And without much of a next thought, their lips met, brought forth by the mikan-lover herself. It was not to say brief, but a bit clumsy. The younger had advanced first, but the startled ashen had soon found her shocked expression melt, returning the favour of the other. Time didn’t tick to them, but even then, the magic was soon over, leaving the two parted, maybe for a bit.

“Wow,” You responded first hand, “That was… something.”  
“You… didn’t like it?”  
“No, I - do it again. Longer this time. And a lot of times.”  
“We’re at school, you know?”  
“…”  
“We also have idol activities right now.”  
“Yeah, but -”  
“What happened to all the letters you got yesterday?”  
“I’ll apologise later.”  
“To _all_ of them?”  
“At once.”

You held Chika’s hand up, in a very gentleman manner, brought her and herself up from the ground. And then, she brought that hand to her lips, kindly placing a kiss on the top, “Won’t you join me?”  
Chika’s face coloured, her heart skipped, this tendency of her childhood companion that pretty much started this entire fiasco of a fanclub – and now in her experience. Yet, in the middle of it all, she managed with a playful smirk, “And why should I?”

“Cos’ I like you. And I just found out that you like me too.”  
“Who said I liked you?”  
“Chika-chan -”  
“I _love_ you, so much, it hurts sometimes.”

A pause, a moment of silence, but then quickly, they both laughed in sync.  
Hands intertwined, giggling to each other, and so they walked side-by-side to their clubroom, and later, home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all have a great day :)


End file.
